


Cuddle Me In

by rlbelliboni



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Domestic!AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Sad, imagine, tumblr: imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlbelliboni/pseuds/rlbelliboni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Sebastian is sad, and needs comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Me In

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small fluffy imagine i thought this afternoon, i hope you enjoy (yes it's very very short)
> 
> Title from the song 'Kiss Me' by Ed Sheeran.

You could sense there was something wrong. Sebastian wasn't home yet, which was okay, but he didn't leave a text or a voicemail like he always did...  
You sent him a text saying you were already home. He didn't reply.  
You took your shower, made your favorite tea and sat on the couch waiting for Sebastian to show up.

~*~

The remote was almost falling from the edge of the couch as you started to fall asleep, the sudden sound of the front door opening and closing agressively woke you up from your sleepy state  
"What happened?" You asked worried, his angry state upseting you

You heard him take a deep breath, the sound of keys being placed on the counter along with what you thought it was groceries bag.  
His heavy footsteps got closer to the couch, you placed your head looking up to the ceiling, his figure right where you thought it would be, you opened his arms, looking up at him  
"What happened?" You asked again, in a softer tone

His eyes looked down at you, you could see they were a bit red already. He circled the couch to sit next to you.  
You didn't ask again this time.

"I'm so tired. I feel like i sleep but i don't rest. I... My chest feels so h-heavy" his voice faltered as he moved his hand up to place on top of his chest, as if trying to ease the heaviness himself, the tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"Seb" you whispered, his head fell to your shoulders. Your arms sneaked around him, one hand on his head and the other one pressing him closer to you.

He started with small sobs and incorehent mumbles. You knew he was having trouble sleeping, you could listen his whispers through the night when he started to wander around the apartment and ocassionally hit some piece of furniture

"It's okay, take the day off tomorrow Seb"

His sobs got harder. You felt crushed by the sadness that was coming from him. His head on your chest, you rocking him back and forth, the way you know that somehow makes him calmer.  
It took him a while, but he stopped crying, he pulled away from your body, your shirt full of marks of his crying

"I'm so sorry" he mumbled

You laughed, wiping some of the water on his cheeks

"Oh shut up" you mocked him

"You feeling better?" You asked, your hand still caressing his face

"Yeah, i... I needed to let it out"

He replied, his deep blue eyes seemed lighter now.  
His hands gently wrapped around you again, making you lay down, he kicked his shoes off and took his jacket, laying on top of you, his head on your chest, your hand came up to play with his hair.

He took another deep breath followed by a soft laugh, you looked down at him

"What?" You asked, stopping your movements on his hair

"I just think you are so cool" he said, smiling at you.

Your breath got caught in your throat, hoping those words somehow meant 'i love you'.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, any feedback is so nice. Again, thank you for reading, you are all pure gold.


End file.
